gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Geek Inside of Us All
The Geek Inside of Us All is the second episode in season four of Glee: Soul Talent, and the seventy-sixth episode overall. It aired on August 15th, 2012. Plot Glee: Soul Talent, 4x2; The Geek Inside of Us All So here’s what you missed last week: Mr. Schue is starting up the Glee club again because everyone last year went to college. Bummer. Fortunately, ten kids tried out and made the cut: Taylor, Chris, Abley, Madison, Luna, Codi, Hunter, Piper, Skylier, and Logan. Troy’s now almost three. Yeah, not much was going on last week. And that’s what you missed on Glee: Soul Talent! -x- Great, Mr. Schue thought sarcastically as he read over the show choir new and improved rule book, I need to have fifteen kids to qualify for Sectionals. How am I going to get-'' “Hola.” Will turned around in the empty Spanish room. A tall figure with blonde hair stood flawlessly under the door frame. “Holly, hey,” Mr. Schue stammered. ''Great, now I have to find five more kids and compete with Holly and Vocal Reaper. She might steal kids away. “Why the long face?” Holly asked as she sauntered into the room, hands on her hips. “It’s nothing. How’re you? How’s Vocal Reaper?” Mr. Schue asked. “I’m great. Vocal Reaper has enough members to qualify.” Holly walked right up to Will’s desk. “What, how’d you get fifteen kids already?” Mr. Schue asked surprised. “I’ve only gotten ten so far.” “I know people,” Holly replied. “Guess you got competition now.” Holly winked and walked out the door. Will watched Holly retreat, trying not to drop his jaw on the tiled classroom floor. It was so on. -x- Mr. Schue arrived in the choir room. All the kids were sitting on the chairs waiting patiently. “Guys,” Mr. Schue addressed, “the show choir rule book says that now, all show choirs need to have at least fifteen kids.” “Wait,” came Chris, “there’s such thing as a show choir rule book?” Mr. Schue ignored Chris. Mr. Schue heard some kids groan. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but you think you can help snag five more kids? If we don’t have fifteen by January, we can’t compete for Sectionals.” “Mr. Schue,” came Madison. She was raising her hand elevated in the air. “Yes Madison?” “How are we, as Glee club members, going to get five kids to join? We live in Nowhere, Ohio and we’re in the Glee club. I don’t mean to hurt anyone’s feelings, but it’s true. No one will listen to us, and we’ll just be humiliated,” Madison announced. Skylier gave Madison the stink-eye that didn’t go unseen by Will. Mr. Schue looked at Madison in shock. He thought about what Madison had said. It was true. Everything Madison had said was true. Glee was never popular at the beginning of the year. After Mr. Schue blackmailed Finn, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Matt came trailing along. And Rachel said that being a part of something special makes you special. Mr. Schue licked his lips. “Look guys, I know that Glee isn’t popular. It never was. But being a part of something makes you special, doesn’t it? You are among the top bravest students in this school for having the guts to try out. You just need to find those other brave kids.” -x- Will sat on the couch in the living room enjoying a hot cup of coffee with Troy playing with his favorite red car, rolling it back and forth. Emma was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Even though her condition was now not that big, she still had small urges to clean things with her toothbrush and rubber gloves. Cutting the pleasant silence, the phone rang. Will almost spilled his coffee all over his new, crisp, white button down. “Honey,” sung Emma’s voice from the kitchen, “can you pick that up? It might be the doctor.” Will gladly put his coffee on the coaster on the wooden table beside him and folded the newspaper. He then picked up the home phone resting on the coffee table. “Hello?” William spoke after pressing the glowing green ‘talk’ button. “Mr. Schue? Hey, it’s Jonas.” Mr. Schue smiled. He tried convincing Jonas to call him Will or William, but Jonas said that it was too weird calling him Will. Oh well. “Hey Jonas! How are you?” He asked. Even after his old kids’, Mr. Schue liked to keep tabs with them. “I’m great! How’re you? How’s the Glee club? Did you restart it?” Jonas asked. “I’m good. I have restarted the New Directions. Already ten kids so far,” Will chuckled. “That’s great! I can’t wait to hear them preform sometime. Anyways,” Jonas started, “I was calling to let you know I have a cousin at McKinley. He transferred from—well, I’m not exactly sure where he went to school before McKinley. It was some school for the blind—anyways, he’s at McKinley. He is blind like me and has a fantastic singing voice. His name is Austynn—Austynn Bledsoe. Maybe you could convince him to join…” Jonas suggested. “Sounds like a good plan. How’d you know he didn’t audition already?” Will asked. “Austynn’s like me—well, is like my shy self. He doesn’t have any inspiring friends to convince him to join the Glee club, and Aussie’s too much of a coward to sign-up by himself,” Jonas explained. “Ah. Well, I’ll go scout him out. Is that all you wanted Jonas?” Will asked. Jonas replied, “Yup. Well, I gotta go. Bye!” “Bye Jonas.” And with that, the call ended. -x- “See yah later, bro.” A football member fist bumped Bent and grabbed his duffle bag. He closed his locker and walked out the locker room door. Bent watched and waited hesitantly until it was all clear. No signs of the other guys. Bent grabbed shampoo and a fresh set of clothes and made his way to the showers. -x- Shannon Beiste listened from outside the boys’ locker room door. She waited for the singing to start. As clear as day, Coach Beiste heard the faint lyrics to Adele’s ‘Rolling In The Deep’. -x- Bent: There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch, It's bringing me out the dark Finally I can see you crystal clear Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your bare See how I leave with every piece of you Don't underestimate the things that I will do There's a fire starting in my heart Reaching a fever pitch And it's bringing me out the dark The scars of your love remind me of us They keep me thinking that we almost had it all The scars of your love, They leave me breathless I can't help feeling We could have had it all Rolling in the deep You had my heart inside of your hand And you played it, to the beat Baby, I have no story to be told But I've heard one on you And I'm gonna make your head burn Think of me in the depths of your despair Making a home down there As mine sure won't be shared The scars of your love remind me of us They keep me thinking that we almost had it all The scars of your love, They leave me breathless I can't help feeling, We could have had it all Rolling in the deep You had my heart inside of your hand And you played it, to the beat We could have had it all Rolling in the deep You had my heart inside of your hand But you played it, with a beating Throw your soul through every open door Count your blessings to find what you look for Turn my sorrow into treasured gold You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow We could have had it all We could have had it all It all, it all, it all We could have had it all Rolling in the deep You had my heart inside of your hand And you played it to the beat We could have had it all Rolling in the deep You had my heart inside of your hand But you played it You played it You played it You played it to the beat Bent sang with all his might, putting as much feeling in the hit song as possible. Yeah, I know. I like singing, okay?, ''Bent thought as he put on his shirt, his pants already on. He ruffled his blonde hair, drying it with the dark, navy blue towel provided by the school. ''If the guys found out that I like to sing, they’d pummel me, and made sure I didn’t see the sun the next day—or ever. I don’t expect anyone to get it. Singing is more personal to me. Bent shucked his things into his big red duffle bag and hitched it over his shoulder. Bent didn’t even notice Coach Beiste hiding down the hall. Music…singing…preforming…it’s always been there when I was down. After singing, I felt like I could do anything—be anyone. When I’m singing, I feel like I actually have a chance to get out of this small town. '' ''I tried telling my girlfriend, Morgan Hollyis, captain of the Cheerios, this, but she said that it was stupid and I should stop saying what I’m thinking. Oh well. Like I said, I don’t expect others to get it. -x- “I don’t get why I’m here.” Mr. Schue had searched through the school, finally finding Austynn Bledsoe. He was hard to find by not joining in any clubs, average grades so he didn’t show up in detention or the principal’s list for geniuses. It was perfect for someone who didn’t want to be found. Or someone who wasn’t looking. “I heard you had a spectacular singing voice,” Mr. Schue started. Austynn cut him off, not letting Will finish. “Who told you? Is someone stalking me?” Austynn asked, sitting across from the Spanish teacher in his office. Austynn clutched his backpack, looking like he was going to flee. “Your cousin, Jonas,” Mr. Schue reassured. “He suggested joining the Glee club. I’m the director of the club and the New Directions need five more members to qualify for Sectionals. I was wondering if you’d be interested,” Mr. Schue explained to Austynn. Austynn thought about what Mr. Schuester said. Singing. Austynn never thought about singing. Maybe because Austynn always thought about singing and that stuff as girly. “Well,” Austynn spoke after a few short moments of silence, “Don’t you have to hear me sing?” Austynn asked. “Does that mean you’ll join?” Mr. Schue asked, smiling like the Cheshire cat. -x- “Everyone, welcome Austynn Bledsoe. He’s here to audition. Austynn, would you like to say anything to the New Directions?” Mr. Schue welcomed the teen to his students. Austynn gripped his messenger bag strap tighter. “Uh, well, there’s not a lot to tell about me except that I’m blind, but you all probably know that about me,” Austynn announced. “Word gets around this town like there’s no tomorrow,” he mumbled. The kids were sitting in their seats in the choir room open mouthed, not knowing what to say. “Well,” Mr. Schue said, cutting the tense moment, “what are you going to be singing?” Austynn took a deep breath. “I will be singing ‘Show Me What I’m Looking For’ by Carolina Liars.” “Take it away,” Mr. Schue told Austynn. Will clapped Austynn on the shoulder and went to sit on his swivel chair. Austynn: Wait, I'm wrong Should have done better than this Please, I'll be strong I'm finding it hard to resist So show me what I'm looking for Save me, I'm lost Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you I'll pay any cost Save me from being confused Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for, oh, Lord Don't let go I've wanted this far too long Mistakes become regrets I've learned to love abuse Please show me what I'm looking for Save me, I'm lost Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you I'll pay any cost Save me from being confused Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for, oh, lord Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Save me, I'm lost Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you I'll pay any cost Just save me from being confused Wait, I'm wrong I can't do better than this I'll pay any cost Save me from being confused Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for Show me what I'm looking for, oh, Lord The students and Mr. Schuester clapped, giving Austynn a well-deserved round of applause. Austynn fought to not show any emotion…even though he was bursting in the inside. He couldn’t fight off the grin that was now plastered on his face. Mr. Schue smiled for Austynn. He smiled for his talent and smiled for all the other students who could make a difference—like Austynn. And Jonas. “Well!” Mr. Schue exclaimed loudly. “Seems like we’ve gained an eleventh member to our group! Austynn Bledsoe, it is my utmost pleasure to welcome you to the New Directions!” “Yey!” Came the New Directions’ voices as it filled the not-so-lonely-or-empty choir room. Austynn was welcomed by a big group hug as they cheered together like long lost family members. -x- “Will.” Shannon addressed Will the next day in the teacher’s lunch room. Will was sitting at the round, gray table in the far left corner with Emma, their matching Superman and Wonder Woman lunch boxes open, the contents on the table. “Hey Shannon! Have a seat. I was just telling Emma about how the Glee club is now eleven members stronger,” Mr. Schue told Shannon. Shannon smiled and drew a chair to sit on. “That’s great! I knew you’d get members! Hey, listen, remember about what I said about that kid signing in the boys’ locker room?” Shannon waited for Will’s response. He froze in his seat. “Wait, you found him? How?” Will asked. Shannon cocked her head in triumph and sat back in her seat. “I waited yesterday after practice for most of the players to leave, and just listened outside the locker room,” Shannon told. “Isn’t that a little weird?” Will asked, picking up his apple and taking a bite out of it, listening to the story. Shannon ignored William’s comment and continued with her Operation Find Singer. “So I waited until most of them were gone. After a while of sitting, bored, mind you, outside the locker room, I heard it. It was Bent O’ Neil. That blonde kid,” Shannon Beiste told. Will sat upright in his plastic chair, yearning to hear more. “The wide receiver?” Will asked. He wouldn’t lie. He missed playing on the McKinley High Titans. Will kept up with the team, always at the football games cheering in the stands. “Yeah, he’s a good player,” Shannon told, losing herself in one of his plays, “anyways, I heard him singing Adele’s ‘Rolling In the Deep’.” “You sure it was Bent?” Will asked wryly. “Sure as ever. You should talk to him, Will! Then you’ll have twelve kids and you’ll only need three more!” Shannon exclaimed. Mr. Schue smiled. -x- For the second time that week, Mr. Schue had called down a kid to his office. Bent looked around Mr. Schue’s little room in the choir room nervously. His eyes flickered from the pin board to his left with a bunch of snippets of musicians, to a guitar in the corner. “Don’t worry,” Mr. Schue assured Bent who was gripping the wooden arms of the chair rather firmly, “you’re not in any trouble.” Bent let out a shaky breath and smiled a bit. He loosened his grasp on the chair and relaxed. Bent took in more of his surroundings. He’d never been in the choir room before. The had noticed a drum set, three guitars (two electric), music stands, books bursting at the seams filled with sheet music, microphones, and a piano. Bent always wanted to learn how to play the piano, but never did. So, what did you need to talk with me about? Is it about my Spanish? I know I’m not good at it, but I’m studying everyday-,” Bent told his Spanish teacher. Will smiled and sat on the corner of his desk in the small office. “No, it’s not Spanish. You see, Bent, I heard you had a really good voice. Like singing voice.” “I-I guess. I mean, I never really thought it was good. Who told you?” Bent asked, feeling happy that his voice was heard. "Coach Beiste heard you one day in the showers singing,” Mr. Schuester admitted. “Oh.” “Bent, I’m just going to come out and say it: how would you feel about joining Glee club? We need fifteen members to go to Sectionals, and all we have so far is twelve. Do you think you want to give it ago?” Mr. Schue asked subtly. This is my chance. This could be my future. It’s in my hands. Breathe. “Sure. Why not?” Bent replied. Yes! Mr. Schue thought. -x- “Everyone, this is Bent O’ Neil,” Mr. Schue announced. Bent did a small hand gesture-like wave. “He’ll be joining us.” “Hold up,” Austynn blurted. Mr. Schue looked a bit taken back by Austynn’s actions, “Bent as in Bent footballer? Wide receiver? And he’s joining ''the ''Glee club? I never knew such a sentence existed with the words footballer and Glee club.” Bent looked like he wanted to burst. There was so much tension in the air, you could practically feel it. Apparently Austynn felt it too, because the next thing he said was: “S’okay. I know you want to call me out. I’m blind, doesn’t mean I can’t feel. I’ve had to adjust. But how can we know you’re really into helping out this club? You’re a jock, you have it all, the letterman jacket, the pretty, co-captain Cheerio of a girlfriend. You guys prey on “losers” ''like us. How do ''we know you’re committed to this club, and won’t throw us under the bus?” Bent was almost fuming. “Austynn! That was completely-,” Mr. Schue started, but Bent cut him off. “No, its okay, Mr. Schue. I get it,” Bent told his new Glee teacher. “Yes, I know I play football and I’m classified under the title of a jock, but really, take away all the titles. Cheerio, band-geeks, orchadorks, jocks, theater geeks. What do you really get?” Austynn just intently listened, as well as the other Glee kids, wanting to hear Bent’s inspirational speech. “All you get is just a bunch of high school kids. We’re all the same. It doesn’t matter about what social status you are, really, because once high school’s over, what will that title mean? That if you’re a jock, everyone thinks you’re dumb? That all the Cheerios are bitches? I know high school is high school and titles and labels is what most kids worship, but not me. Gandhi once said, ‘be the change you wish to see in the world’. ''I don’t want to be just that other jock you see passing through the hallway. I want to be the change I wish to see in the world.” Austynn sat in silence, taking a moment to review the speech that Bent miraculously spewed. The other students just watched. “Welcome to the club,” Austynn finally said. He smiled. Mr. Schue grinned, looking from Bent, who by the way, was beaming ear-to-ear, to Austynn, who was smiling still. Austynn got up from his seat, and by his own blind-adjusted ways, he found Bent and have him an old bear hug. The rest of the Glee members ‘awwed’ and joined in the hug, now turning into a full-fledged family/group hug. -x- Bent was at his locker switching books for classes when a skinny-as-a-twig bombshell with blue eyes raging with fury strutted down the McKinley halls wearing a red-white-and-black Cheerios uniform. She stopped at Bent’s locker and slammed it shut so hard, a few bystanders jumped from surprise. “Morgan,” Bent swallowed. He knew this was coming. “Hey…” Morgan pursed her perfect, rosy lips. “Don’t ''hey me, Bent. What the hell is this? I was in the bathroom just five minutes ago reapplying my mascara when some losers had the nerve to walk up to me and ask why I didn’t come out of the closet and announced to everyone that I was your gay beard! Do you know how humiliating what was?” Bent just stood there nervously. “Look, Morg, I gotta go or else I’ll be late for class.” Bent started to walk down the hall, but Morgan stopped Bent. “Oh no you don’t! You don’t humiliate me then blow me off for Glee club!” Morgan screeched, but Bent was already walking away. -x- Things with Glee club really turned around on Thursday when a particular bad boy came walking through the choir room door. Mr. Schue was in the middle of talking about Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals, and Internationals. “Excuse me?” Mr. Schue looked at the teen that interrupted Glee. His jaw fell. “Y-yes?” Mr. Schue asked. “Um,” the teen said, “this is Glee club right?” “That’s right,” Mr. Schuester replied surprised. “Well, I was wondering if I could join.” Everyone immediately started whispering and having deep conversations about allowing the school’s deadbeat wanting to join Glee club. -x- “Well,” Mr. Schue started, “Nash—is it?” “Yeah. I’m Nash Forbes,” Nash replied. Mr. Schue glanced at his kids before talking. “Well, everyone gets a chance to audition. I don’t turn kids away. As long as you’re in this team to help us, not sabotage it.” Nash nodded and shoved his hands in his black pants. His black-and-gray backpack was slung over his leather jacket-clad-shoulder. “I know. I’m not here to burn this room to the ground, like I’m pretty sure all of you are thinking,” Nash told, eyeing the kids. “I just want to join.” Mr. Schue looked wryly at him. “Okay, well, the floor is all yours.” Nash rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, for my audition, I need the guys to help sing backup. It’s not a solo, if that’s okay,” Nash announced. Mr. Schue nodded. “Taylor, Chris, Austynn, Bent, give Nash a hand.” Mr. Schue usually wasn’t one for a non-solo song for auditions for the sake of the kids, but Nash was a troubled kid. It was a surprise to see him coming to school daily and attending classes, much less auditioning for Glee. The four boys got out of their seats and went to the front of the class to get instructions from Nash. “What song, Rebel-without-a-cause?” Austynn asked. “If you don’t know, I’m blind, so I can’t do heavy dancing,” Austynn informed Nash in a snooty attitude. “Then maybe you should sit this one out,” Nash told Austynn. Austynn just grumbled something inaudible and walked to his seat. “So, what are we singing?” Bent asked Nash. “Yeah, ‘cause I’m not so good on singing without knowing what it is,” Chris rambled nervously. “Just follow my lead, I promise you, you’ll know it,” Nash replied. He pointed to the band and they started the song. Nash: Your butt is mine Gonna take you right Just show your face In broad daylight I'm telling you On how I feel Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Come on, come on, Lay it on me all right... I'm giving you On a count of three To show your stuff Or let it be I'm telling you To watch your mouth I know your game What you're about But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get though Nash with Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Because I'm bad, I'm bad Come on (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad Come on, you know (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Just to tell you once again) Who's bad Nash: The word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up, Before too long Your lyin' eyes Gonna take you right So listen up Don't make a fight Your talk is cheap, You're not a man You're throwin' stones To hide your hands But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through Nash with Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Because I'm bad, I'm bad Come on (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad Come on, you know (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Just to tell you once again) Who's bad Nash: We can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Nash (with Chris, Taylor, and Bent): (Because I'm bad), I'm bad- Come on (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- You know it (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- Come on, you know (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Woo! Woo! Woo! (And the whole world has To answer right now Just to tell you once again) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- You know it (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, you know, woo! (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it, you know (Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again (Just to tell you once again) Who's bad? The girls, Austynn, and Mr. Schuester were staring in awe. There was so much dancing and the vocals were great. Taylor, Nash, Chris, and Bent were just standing in front of everyone else panting and sweating. “Did I make it?” Nash asked, gasping for air. Mr. Schue nodded. “Definitely.” -x- “Dude, you joined Glee club?” Bent’s best friend, Chase Gilmore, asked with a mouthful of chicken salad sandwich at lunch. Bent was unwrapping his PB&J. “Yeah, it’s actually kinda fun. You should join,” Bent replied. Chase was silent for a second, weighing the options. “How’d Morgan take it?” Chase asked, changing the subject. Bent laughed and took a bite out of the white bread. “Not well. She screamed a lot and threatened to break up with me,” Bent answered. Chase smiled. “Man, I have no idea what Savannah would do if she found out I was in Glee club,” Chase replied. Chase and Savannah were dating. Like Morgan, Savannah was the other co-captain of the Cheerios. Savannah and Morgan were rivals and basically hated each other’s guts. Because Chase and Bent were best friends, Morgan and Savannah had to suck up a bunch of double dates which, from learning the hard way, didn’t end so nicely. “But, I’m serious, dude,” Bent said, “you should join Glee club. I know you have a killer voice. All you need to do is go into the choir room, introduce yourself, sing a song, and you’re basically in. Mr. Schue has this policy where almost everyone who auditions gets in.” Chase took a bite out of his sandwich and thought about auditioning. “I guess I’ll give it a go. I mean, what could go wrong?” Bent smiled and patted Chase on the back. -x- “Hi. I’m Chase Gilmore and I want to join the Glee club,” Chase announced to the New Directions. They were seated in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. “Hello Chase. Well, this has been quite the eventful week. What will you be singing?” “I’ll be singing Still Got Tonight by Matthew Morrison,” Chase announced. “Whenever you’re ready,” Mr. Schuester replied. Chase: If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep Button up my coat and wait We'll go upstairs Close the curtains and we're all set To pick up where we left again There's question marks hangin' over us But we won't give the time of day, oh 'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds And we can't let them go to waste The stars collide We come back to life We come back to life The sparks will fly One look in your eyes My heart's open wide I know time's running out now But we'll hold back the sun somehow See the sky? We've still got tonight We've still got tonight Come nine am I'm packing every suitcase Leave you in your bed so warm I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh It's gonna get much harder Before it gets better baby and that's for sure, mmm Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase And I will walk back through this door The stars collide We come back to life We come back to life The sparks will fly One look in your eyes My heart's open wide I know time's running out now But we'll hold back the sun somehow See the sky? We've still got tonight We've still got tonight So keep your eyes open There's no time to close them Just hold on So tight now We still got tonight (We've still got tonight) (We've still got tonight) If all we got is these few stolen seconds We can't let em go to waste The stars collide We come back to life We come back to life The sparks will fly One look in your eyes My heart's open wide I know time's running out now But we'll hold back the sun somehow See the sky? We've still got tonight We've still got tonight We've still got tonight We've still got tonight “Great job, Chase! Everyone, let’s give a warm welcome to our fourteenth member of the New Directions, Chase Gilmore!” Mr. Schue hollered. The New Directions clapped wildly, making Chase smile real wide. THE END Summary Things are going off good this year with ten kids in Glee Club, but the show choir judges changed the minimum kids to fifteen, so William and the Glee Club kids need to find five more kids. It’s a big mission being that there are no popular kids in Glee Club, so Will has to convince the kids to join Glee Club. Vocal Reaper is back with out a hitch with eighteen kids. Songs * † denotes an unreleased song Starring *'Samuel Larsen' as Taylor Duhnn *'Avan Jogia' as Chris Samsung *'Taylor Swift' as Abley Summers *'Victoria Justice' as Madison Passo *'Janet McCurdy' as Luna Alster *'Danni Shay' as Codi Saccio *'Emerald Green' as Piper Sageton *'Hunter Parrish' as Skylier Nipp *'Nina Dobrev' as Hunter Shepard *'Landon Liboiron' as Logan Klein *'James Gaisford' as Chase Gilmore *'Niall Horan' as'' Bent O' Neil'' *'Alexander Ludwig' as Austynn Bledsoe *'Keegan Allen' as Nash Forbes *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Guest Starring *'Alexis Bledel' as Morgan Hollyis *'Gwyneth Paltrow '''as ''Holly Holiday *'Dot Jones' as Shannon Beiste *''Troy Schuester'' *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart ''''Trivia *First mention of Sectionals, which will be in January as Mr. Schue announces *Like Finn and Sam, Bent is discovered singing in the shower Song Covers RITD.png SMWILF.png Bad.png SGT.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 4